Sacrifice
by SumsMasterpiece
Summary: What are you willing to sacrifice for the one you love? Eijun is in love with the most famous of mages in the kingdom, Miyuki Kazuya. But to make their relationship easier on his lover, he goes to Miyuki's recruiter Takashima Rei to beg for a favor.


Eijun still couldn't believe that he and Miyuki Kazuya were together, as lovers. In all of his years, he would have never believed that Miyuki would want to be with a loudmouth like him.

"What are you thinking about?" His lover nibbled down his tanned neck and licked at one of his veins. Eijun shivered and lifted his hips from the pure pleasure that this man brought to him. Without fail, he always knew how to bring pleasure to him, like he was his very own instrument that he knew every cord to make his whole body sing with pleasure.

Eijun's hands fisted into Kazuya's hair and gasped, "Nothing," he lied, trying to bring himself back to what they were doing. Miyuki was away for almost a whole month and Sawamura missed him more than he could have imagined. They both knew what the other wanted when they finally had time to alone together. To feel one another, touch one another. But since they officially became a couple one year ago, he has been thinking. He has been thinking about how people look at them when they are together. How disgusted and ashamed they are to see that the prodigy of magic, the genius of all mages, was gay. Sleeping with another man. It made Eijun's stomach churn from shame to do this to Miyuki.

"Don't lie to me," Miyuki's face contorted, becoming more serious and concerned. "Eijun?" His tone lowered, moving his lips closer to Sawamura's ear to make his words more intimate. "You know you can tell me anything. I know you better than anyone, so please tell me."

His words were so beautiful, even when he was being his bastard self. How did Eijun become so lucky to have this man?

Eijun had been bothered by the rumors and looks people gave them when word got out about him and Miyuki being together. But he didn't, no couldn't live without Miyuki so he just decided to not worry Miyuki about it.

"I'm fine, Miyuki, really. It's just been a while since we..." his words trailed off as the apples of his cheeks began to grow with color.

"Ooh?~" Miyuki's signature smirk grew across those delicious lips and Eijun's cheeks puffed out with annoyance. Miyuki just chuckled and laughed and kissed Eijun full on his lips. "You truly are the best." And for just a moment, Sawamura almost believed his boyfriend.

"Rei-san, do you have a minute?"

The said mage looked up from atop her glasses and smiled, "Of course, come on in Sawamura-kun." With a wave of her fingers, a tea set came floating down and was pouring itself into the cup. Eijun sits down on the cream sofa and takes the cup from the air and take a generous sip. "So, what can I do for you today?" She pushes her glasses up her nose.

Eijun places the cup down and straightens his back because he is about to ask for a huge favor. He has been thinking about asking for this favor since Miyuki went away to a mage seminar. "Well, I uh..."Sawamura figgits in his seat, his hands going clammy. His eyes study the face of the mage that recruited Miyuki and brought Miyuki's talents to light. The women who he owed his life to bring them together.

"I'm here to ask for a favor."

Rei's glasses glare as she sits up and places her cup to the side and weaves her fingers together, "A favor?" She places her chin on her interlocked hands and looks at Eijun curiously.

Sawamura can feel the heat of his cheeks rising, chewing on some dead skin from his chapped lips he looks directly into Rei's eyes. "Yes, and I believe this is something only you can do because..." Eijun squirms and figgits and is so nervous. "You know about us, Miyuki and I so,"

"Ah, so this favor has something to do with Miyuki-kun. But why not ask him, he is your partner and a very talented mage?" The right side of her mouth quirks up just a bit with an almost amusement at seeing Sawamura squirming.

Eijun just sighs and lowers his head into a bow, "It's because I don't want him to know what I'm planning on doing, not yet anyway. I just, I just want to do this so I can make it easier on him." His vision began to blur and a stray tear snakes its way down his cheek. "I know what people say about him. How they look down on him for being with me, and I just can't stand it anymore. Because of me, he will never truly be included in the mage community, and I just can't be that selfish. Not to him. Not when he has worked so hard for this new position he is working towards. I can't be the reason they won't give it to him. So please, Rei-san, please do this favor for me."

The female mage recruiter was stunned at the confession Sawamura admitted. She never truly saw raw love before and she knew that just for him to come here and asking her for a favor, he truly did love Miyuki.

"You really do love him, don't you?" She already knew the answer but she wanted to hear his response.

"I do. With all my heart and soul," He wipes at his snot and tears.

Rei smiles and sits back in her chair, "I'm listening. What is the favor, Sawamura-kun?"

Eijun's eyes brighten and widen, "I was wondering if you knew of a spell that could make it easier for Miyuki? That if there was a spell that would make it easier for us to be together and not be judged?"

Rei nodded, "What are you willing to sacrifice?" She stood from her chair and circled to sit at the front of the large wooden desk.

Sawamura bit his lip, "Anything!"

"Are you willing to erase your mind and turn back time as if you two had never been together and never met? Are you willing to forget that you ever loved him? That he ever loved you?"

The face the boy made was as if she had slapped him, eyes wide in shock. "How could...there has to be another way,"

"I'm only joking, although that is an option on the table." Rei crossed her legs and arms. "Why do you think people are not favorable to you and Miyuki's relationship?"

Considering the question, he took a moment to think. When they were out in public, he could see the faces of disgust on people, lips curled and eyes sharp. "I think it's because of me."

Rei pushed up her glasses, "How do you mean? You as in you as a person or you as your gender?"

Eijun never considered his gender being the possible issue. I mean, he knew that being different caused people to be put off by it but he never really put much thought into what it was like for two men to be in a relationship. He was too blind to his feelings for Miyuki to ever think of himself like that. He just thought people were jealous that Miyuki was taken. That he always acted reserved and shallow to ever be with anyone.

"I don't know...maybe it's my gender?"

Rei pushed up her glasses, that caused the glasses to make a light glare, "you do understand that if you do change your mind about this, it won't be a simple change. In order for someone to keep a shape of something they are not, it takes so much magic and ingredients and preparation. This is usually not often done so the possibility of it staying forever is high."

Eijun sat up from his feet and placed a fist on his breast, "I don't care about all that. If it means that I have a chance to make Kazuya's life easier, I'm willing to do it." Sawamura's eyes blazed with adoration and determination, like a fire burning too hot and brightly.

Rei placed her hand on her hip and sighed, "Alright then, I should have everything read in three days time. Come back here and we shall go through the transformation."

Sawamura bolted from his seat and wrapped his arms around Rei's torso, squeezing tightly, "I'm so grateful to you, Rei-san. Thank you, thank you so much."

Her arms landed on the young boy's shoulders, "Don't thank me until we have succeeded, Sawamura-kun."

When those three days had come and gone, Eijun returned to the recruiter's office.

When he entered, he found that the office was completely different than when he had last seen it three days prior.

There were many different items and sketches on the dark hardwood floor. There were circles, the biggest being outlined in pink salt, while the inside was marked in chalk. Different plants and herbs were placed in different shells and bowls around different points of the circle. Candles lightened around the circumference of the circle and it smelt heavenly, like what Eijun's home kitchen smelt like around the holidays. In the center of the markings, was a dagger edged into the very wooden panels.

"Sawamura-kun, please come in," Rei had an old book opened in her hands She walked over to a bookstand that was next to the circle and placed the book down on it. She turned and grabbed a white nightshirt and held it outstretched towards me, "Please change into this and we will begin."

The young boy swallowed the lump that began to form in his throat. It wasn't that he didn't trust Rei-san's abilities, he was more nervous about what Miyuki would think of what he did.

He remembered the last three days that he spent with Miyuki up until know. All of those brushing of hands on torsos and flutter of kisses across noses and cheeks and chests.

"I love you," Miyuki had grunted into his ear this morning. Miyuki's arms tightened as he kissed his ear. His arms moved to his front and played with the hem of his shorts before his hand dove in to find its target. "I don't care what people say, I love you and I'll never love anyone but you. No matter what." Miyuki's words were so sweet that they were helping Eijun draw closer to bliss. But Eijun couldn't help the voices in his head from speaking, but I care.

After he went behind a changing station and walked out with his white nightshirt that when to his mid-thigh, he waited for Rei to give him direction.

She looked up from her book as she pulled a kettle from a shelf. It was rusted in areas and it smelled horrible. "Sawamura-san, please stand in the center of the circle. Please try to not smudge the markings."

The young boy nodded and was able to get to the center of the circle without hitting any of the markings. It was hot within the circle, Eijun imagined it was because of all the circles in the room.

"Alright, we will begin, Sawamura-san. Just remember that when I start the ceremony I can't stop and if you change your mind I can't-"

"I know!" Sawamura interrupts. "I know the risks, Rei-san. I just-" Sawamura blew out a breath and breathed in "I just want Miyuki to be happy, and if I can make him happy by doing this then I'm willing to take that chance. So please," a tear falls from the boy's face, "let me make the person I love happy."

Rei had no words for this boys dedication to the love of his life. For Sawamura to be willing to change for his to make his life easier for his career, it was truly beautiful.

Without another word, she got the last few things that she needed, a blade and a long match, and stood in place.

The room stilled for a long minute and then all at an instant the pressure of magic filled the room. It was an invisible weight that pressed all around the small boy. He has felt this weight before when Miyuki was practicing his potions and incantations. The prickly sensation made Eijun's skin turn to gooseflesh and then he smelt it. The metallic odor of something powerful and legendary.

The mutters of a wave of Rei's hands as the smoke built and built into a massive swirl as it collected into the center of the ceiling.

"Sawamura-san," Rei's voice seemed to echo within the small room, "Please use the dagger. This spell requires the participant's blood for the change to fully work."

The room grew louder and wilder as if a tornado was held into this very room. Eijun leaned down and pulled the dagger and cradled it within his palm. It was light and had a nice balance to it. When he rolled it, the blade reflected his eyes.

Those eyes were full of contradicting emotions, scared but determined, unsure yet prepared. Then his mind went to a memory of when he first confessed to Miyuki. How he was so sure that he'd turn him down but wanted to have his feelings out in the open, feeling that if he didn't tell his best friend, it would as if he was lying to him.

"Yes."

Eijun can still remember how his heart stuttered from shock.

"W-what did you say?" He licked his lips, being sure that he must have misheard him.

Miyuki's lips curved into his always lopsided smirk. "Sawamura, let's be lovers."

For that moment, Eijun remembered that Miyuki never did care that he was a boy. He never would care what other said about them. Because he loved him for him, even before he was as famous as he was now.

Tears filled his eyes with this realization, but he was already here and Rei-san took so much time to prepare to do this for him. He had to go through with it.

With his mind fully cleared he slide the blade across his palm as crimson pooled and then so slowly dripped off the side of his hand to the wooden floor below.

As soon as the blood hit the floor, the swirling smoke that was on the ceiling, hurled itself to Sawamura's body, enveloping and suffocating any oxygen he may have had left. Until all, he could smell was herbs and metal.

His body felt as if he was being squished and tightened. His waist area especially felt the most constriction. He felt some weight being added to his chest and him becoming heavier yet lighter at the same time. He felt all of his strength leave him and his throat tightening and then, it was over.

Air filled his lungs and he let out a desperate gasp. He felt so light headed. He had tears in his eyes which made his eyes blur. He could feel his hearing raising as if it wanted to burst. When he touched his chest to calm his rapidly beating heart, it felt more...patted than it was. He paused. Then took his hand and pressed there again.

"It...works," he whispered. His voice had changed too. It was higher, softer. Less harsh and loud. Different from what he was before.

Perfect.

He took this time to examine much of his body. His nails grew long and shiny. He found that his hair had also grown to the middle of his back in a straight mess of hair. He could feel that his waist was much skinnier and curved.

He turned to Rei-san, "Thank you, it's perfect."

Rei just smiled and nodded. Yet her eyes gleamed of something else. But Eijun ignored it. He could be with Miyuki without any problems now, and he could die happy knowing that he did that for him. For them.

Walking back to his and Kazuya's home was a whole new experience. With the help of Rei-san, she let Sawamura wear an old dress of that she was going to throw away. It was the most the palest of yellow that went to the top of Eijun's kneecaps. It fit like a glove.

On the way home, Sawamura could feel the eyes of the people on the street, but they felt different. He was used to the heat of jealousy and disgust He was used to the glint in their eyes of shame and despair. Of mothers grabbing their children by the arm and dragging them behind their legs and move fast past him.

But these eyes were softer. They were eyes full of curiosity. People held there breath, but because they were afraid of catching anything, but of an intake of breath from awe.

The idea that he could make someone speechless that wasn't Miyuki made Sawamura blush.

Wait. Miyuki should be home by now. Eijun touched his cheeks to try and calm down. He felt the flutter in his stomach from anticipation.

Entering their small home, the house felt slightly bigger. Maybe his height also changed during the transformation?

A smell of cooking meat and spices wafted from within the house. Eijun crept slowly around to look into the kitchen to see the back of his lover whistling a toon as he flipped the pork over in the pan.

Clearing his throat softly, he tried to speak deeper to match his old voice, "I'm home."

"Welcome home," Miyuki answered, not turning his head from the pan in front of him.

Eijun could spend all day watching Miyuki cook. The muscles of his back rotating and working while the smell of the meal clinging to his skin.

"Dinner will be ready soon."

Eijun rubbed at his left arm and spoke again, "I have a surprise for you."

Sawamura could practically hear the smile that he was sure on the magician's face.

Miyuki took the spatula and placed the pork on two plates already filled with carrots and green beans. "You do, huh?" Miyuki took the pan to the sink and placed it down then toweled his hands on his apron. "What did my little puppy get me?" He cooed as he turned and then he stilled. His eyes growing wide. "E-eijun is that…"

Sawamura couldn't take this chill that rushed throughout his body. He didn't like this feeling. Why does Miyuki have that face?

"Su-surprise," he couldn't even get a full fake smile to appear on his face. His gut was twisting and knotting into an untenable mess.

The silence was filling the space between them. They might as well have been on the opposite side of a mountain range with how this silence distant them.

After more long deafening silence, Miyuki took three steps forward. He looked down and Sawamura could feel that he was close to tears. Damn it, where did these emotions come from?

"What did you do to yourself, Eijun?" Miyuki raised his hands until they cupped the freckled cheeks of his lover. "Why did you do this to yourself?"

Those words are what broke the damn inside of Sawamura. Tears spilled over his large golden eyes as a choked sob escaped his throat. "I..I," his lip quivered so bad and his voice quivered. Miyuki whipped the tears away with the pad of his thumb and pulled his boyfriend into his embrace.

Eijun collapsed and another world-shattering sob broke through his small pink lips. Miyuki cooed and tried his best to sooth the small frame in his arms. "I-I just thought this could help with everything," Eijun sniffed and rubbed his nose on the dresses sleeve. Eijun looked up into those eyes he loved so much, the amber chocolate eyes that would make his stomach clench and legs weak. "I wanted things to be easier for you. So you can be great without me holding you back."

Miyuki brought both of his hands back to the large cheeks stroked once, twice, three times, thumb grazing Sawamura's lips until he goes to stroke the cheek for the fourth time but pulls on the cheek instead.

"Ow ow ow ow, stop that," Sawamura yelps.

"You really are an idiot." Miyuki sighed then leaned forward to kiss the reddened cheek.

Eijun stood there stunned and touched his hurt cheek, "Wha-wha." He was utterly speechless.

Miyuki placed his hands on his lover's hips and tugged him until he was cradled into the shape of the large man's embrace. "Dammit, Eijun, for you to go this far. And all for me. God, you truly are fucking amazing."

Eijun cried again, but these were happy tears, "I love you! I love you so much!"

Miyuki smiled. "I know." He then lifted Sawamura into his arms and carried him upstairs to their bedroom.

"What are you doing?!" Sawamura half yelped half screamed as he was then flung to the large mattress and bounced up, the dress slipping up to reveal more of his legs.

Miyuki crawled over Eijun's body and devoured those plumb lips with so much hunger.

Eijun felt his heart begin to sputter out of control. Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump.

The small boy wrapped his arms around Miyuki's neck and fisted those brown locks and tugged. He wanted to be so close to Miyuki. To be fully consumed and devoured by this man, his lover.

A weird feeling started in his lower region and Eijun was scared of what this feeling was.

"Kazuya? What is this-"

"Oh baby," Miyuki sucked on his earlobe and tugged. "You're preparing for me. My self-sacrificing, fucking gorgeous, stubborn, baby. God, I just want to show you how much I feel for you right now." Miyuki's hands moved from Eijun's calf and moved slowly up, pushing the dress up with him.

"Show me?" Sawamura breathed.

Without a second thought, Miyuki yanked both of Sawamura's legs forward until he was straddling his hips. He brought his smooth legs around him to hook behind his waist.

"You're still wearing too much clothing," Sawamura whined. "Off."

Granting the beautiful vixens wishes, he yanked his shirt off and threw it behind him. He was only able to get his pants and boxers down his thighs before he leaned forward and kissed Eijun as his fingers slowly moved to the spot he wanted more than anything.

"Ahh~"

"That's it, baby. Let me hear you. Let the world hear you. Let them know your mine."

Whenever Kazuya got like this, Eijun couldn't do anything but obey his every word, every need, every demand.

The finger inside moved in a circular movement, Eijun was already so wet he could already enter his second knuckle inside of him. A second finger was added and Sawamura bucked and gripped at the sheets and wailed when Miyuki hit that certain spot.

"Fuck, do it now! I need you!"

"Not yet, pretty girl. I have to punish you a little bit for thinking that changing your gender would change anything about how I felt for you. How I saw you."

Sawamura was getting frustrated, moving his hips to make those fingers go deeper inside. To just make the inferno inside of him light so he could burn and simmer with that blinding bliss he wanted to reach.

"Kazuya," Sawamura started but Miyuki entered another finger inside and curled them up. "Ahh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I just wanted your life easier!"

The tightening in his stomach was clenching then easing. It wasn't enough.

"I know," Miyuki said. He pulled his fingers out and lined up at the dripping entrance of his boyfriend's female hole.

He waited a moment, taking in the sight of a frustrated Eijun. Hair whiled and sticking to his forehead that almost looked like a porcupine's needles. "You just don't get it."

Before Eijun could ask what Kazuya meant by that, he slammed in. Hard. So hard that Sawamura curled from the feeling and bit down hard on the shoulder in front of him. Kazuya cringed and pulled out and slammed just as hard back in.

"God, yes!" Eijun cried as he tried to match his hips with Kazuya's.

The thrusting slowed but was still just as powerful. Hitting the spots he knew from the male body of his lover.

Miyuki kissed Sawamura's forehead as he brought one hand to clasp with Sawamura's, interlocking fingers. He kissed him again. More passionate and full of longing and love.

The other hand Miyuki had come and began to play with Sawamura's clit. Jolting from the sensation, Sawamura kicked Miyuki in the back. The signal to hurry up.

He angled his thrusts to hit every sweet spot he could remember. He could feel Sawamura clenching around him and he knew he was close and so was he.

"Come with me, Sawamura. Show me how much you love."

Eijun's moans were growing closer and closer together until he could feel his cock being suffocated and then warmth filled the inside of Sawamura and the feeling of utter bliss swam all throughout his veins. This feeling was always his favourite. The feeling of being unconditionally loved.

Tears filled his eyes as he understood. That feeling. That love. He always felt that way with Miyuki. And...if he felt it, then Miyuki must feel the same way.

"That's right," Miyuki kissed each freckle he could see and then pulled back to pull out. "I told you before. I don't care what you are. Male. Female. It doesn't matter."

Sawamura choked out another sob but no tears this time. "As long as it's you."

Miyuki brought their foreheads together and he clasped both of their hands together. "Because I would sacrifice everything, just to have you smiling at me the way you do."

"Are you still mad at me then, Kazuya?"

Closing his eyes and kissing him, "I could never be mad at you. You sacrificed so much for me. And for that,"

He opened his eyes, "I am ready to see what's next for us."

And then they kissed, knowing that they'd both sacrifice anything for the ones they loved the most.


End file.
